The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by ttalgibit
Summary: Luhan hanyalah seorang penipu dan Sehun selalu saja tertipu olehnya. "Apa hyung tahu tentang kisah anak gembala dan serigala?" (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, Luhan/Sehun, One-shot.


**The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

Pairing: Luhan/Sehun.

Genre: Fail romance, Fail Angst ._.V

A/N: Halo '-')/ ini FF HunHan pertama, maaf ya disini yang berperan jadi seme adalah Luhan /plakk aduh ini pair yang sangat unyu-unyu aku nggak kuat nulis fluff malah jadi nge-angst ._.V maap ya buat HunHan shippers. Ini sekedar fiksi hasil pemikiran otak aku yang sudah lama nggak digunakan/? karena liburan. Judulnya diambil dari cerita anak-anak karya Aesop, di Indonesia kalo nggak salah judulnya Anak Gembala dan Serigala, dan cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari sana. Lalu sebenarnya aku masih sangat bingung dalam menentukan genre ._. maaf kalo nggak sesuai. Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuket bunga, tidak- tidak..

Setangkai bunga saja sudah cukup..

Satu detik—

Satu detik saja..

Kumohon..

.

.

.

Luhan memang seorang penipu, dia mengakui itu. Wajah polosnya selalu menutupi kebohongannya. Bukankah berbohong itu sangat mudah? Luhan hanya perlu membuka mulutnya dan kata-kata yang penuh dengan omong kosong akan mengalir dengan sendirinya sederas aliran air. Sekali berbohong dia tidak akan pernah berhenti, menutupi kebohongan lama dengan kebohongan-kebohongan baru.

Tentu saja teman-temannya merasa muak dengannya, tapi toh dia memang pandai berbicara. Omong kosong yang keluar dari bibir Luhan justru merupakan pembicaraan yang dianggap menarik. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

Orang-orang pasti berpikir, Sehun pastilah sangat bodoh karena berteman baik dengan Luhan. Mungkin Sehun memang bodoh tapi Sehun yakin dibalik wajah polos dan kata-katanya yang manis, Luhan yang dia kenal dulu masih ada.

Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa dulunya Luhan adalah anak yang baik, dengan wajah dan kelakuannya yang manis, dia adalah sosok yang sempurna di mata Sehun.

Luhan selalu mengajaknya bermain petak umpet ataupun sekedar berayun-ayun di taman dekat rumahnya. Luhan tidak pernah menertawakannya saat Sehun menangis, dia hanya akan berkata, "wajahmu jelek kalau kamu menangis, bodoh." lalu membiarkan Sehun bangun sendiri. Luhan akan jadi orang pertama yang memujinya dan memeluknya. Luhan juga yang selalu menyediakan waktu untuk menemaninya membeli bubble tea kesukaannya. Kata ejekan seperti kata 'Bodoh' mungkin sudah menjadi panggilan kesayangan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan berubah, mungkin benar waktu bisa merubah segalanya. Tawa Luhan yang tidak tulus, kata-kata kasar, dan kebohongan-kebohongan manis yang menodai wajah malaikat Luhan membuat Sehun merasa kecewa.

Sudah berkali-kali Luhan menipu Sehun, berkali-kali juga Sehun memaafkannya. Terkadang terlintas dalam pikiran Sehun, sahabat macam apa yang tega menipu sahabatnya sendiri? Bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan dibutuhkan rasa saling percaya? Masihkah Sehun percaya pada Luhan?

Entahlah, Sehun sendiri sudah tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak awal Luhan memang tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabat. Dan Sehun tahu benar dia juga merasakan hal yang sama— hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Mungkin Sehun tidaklah bodoh— mungkin dia sangatlah bodoh, karena dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas seorang penipu.

Karena tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih dingin dan menyakitkan daripada omong kosong yang manis.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke taman dekat rumahnya, ia sudah tahu sosok itu akan berada disana, sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan sambil menatap tanah. Luhan memang pandai berbohong, tapi dia tidak pernah pandai bersembunyi.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

Ekspresi terkejut Luhan dengan cepat berganti menjadi sebuah senyum polos.

_Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu, _"berayun dan memikirkan menu makan malam hari ini."

"Bohong," bagi Sehun itu pernyataan.

Luhan berdecak, "kalau kamu tahu aku berbohong lantas kenapa kamu masih bertanya?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "aku hanya ingin Luhan-hyung bicara jujur padaku."

_Seandainya saja aku bisa jujur padamu, _"Kamu tidak berubah," Luhan berhenti berayun lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

"Luhan-hyung kan sudah dewasa, sampai kapan hyung akan terus bersikap seperti ini?" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya, "sampai kapan hyung ingin terus berbohong?"

_Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti berbohong._ Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sehun menghela napas, "apa hyung tahu kisah anak gembala dan serigala?"

_Aku tahu. _Tapi Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Kisah itu bercerita tentang seorang anak gembala yang berulang kali menipu dan mempermainkan penduduk desanya bahwa kawanan dombanya tengah diserang oleh serigala. Ketika akhirnya serigala benar-benar datang, tidak ada seorangpun warga desa yang mau menolongnya karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang percaya padanya dan sang anak gembala pun kehilangan seluruh dombanya," Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya, "apa hyung tahu apa maksudku? Kalau hyung selalu saja berbohong, suatu hari nanti saat hyung berkata jujur tidak akan ada yang mempercayai hyung."

Luhan hanya tertawa, _aku tahu kamu akan selalu percaya padaku, _"kau tenang saja, Sehunnie."

"Aku serius hyung!" Sehun terlihat benar-benar kesal.

Sehun berani bersumpah tawa Luhan malam itu terdengar seperti suara tawa Luhan yang dulu— merdu dan ringan.

.

"Yo.. Luhan," Jongin menepuk punggungnya saat Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Panggil aku hyung," Luhan berkata dingin.

"Oke, ralat, Luhan-hyung," Jongin tersenyum, "jadi kau ada rencana hari Minggu ini?"

"Maaf, daftar kencanku sudah penuh untuk minggu ini, kalau kau ingin mengajakku berkencan mungkin bulan depan aku lowong," Luhan mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Bohong," Jongin memutar bola matanya, "aku tahu kau tidak ada kencan Minggu ini, karena semua orang sudah kuundang ke pestaku."

"Pesta ulang tahunmu? Lucu sekali kupikir Januari lalu kita baru saja merayakannya, sebenarnya berapa kali kau merayakan ulang tahunmu dalam setahun?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," Jongin merangkul pundaknya, "Minggu ini kan malam April Mop, oh, ayolah, kau akan jadi bintang tamu, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar lelucon darimu."

"Berapa kau akan membayarku?"

"Hmm.. kau tahu, si bocah dingin yang kau sukai akan datang, sangat sulit untuk mengajaknya, si Oh Sehu— hmmff.." Luhan buru-buru menutup mulut Jongin.

"Kecilkan suaramu," Luhan berkata cepat, melemparkan senyum polos pada orang yang melintas dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Luhan segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jongin. Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kembali membuka mulitnya, kali ini berbisik, "kudengar dia suka bunga dan hei, aku punya bir dan persediaan alkohol yang cukup, akan kupinjamkan kamar untukmu kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan, hanya jangan tinggalkan noda di sprei ya. Bye Luhan!"

Jongin berkedip lalu berlari sambil tertawa sebelum Luhan sempat melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Panggil aku hyung!"

_._

Hari itu tanggal tiga puluh satu Maret. Hanya hari biasa dan malam itu Luhan mendapati dirinya terduduk di ayunan. Seharusnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah berada di pesta yang diadakan Jongin, hanya saja dia teringat ucapan Jongin. _Benarkah Sehun menyukai bunga? Mengapa dia bisa tidak tahu?_ Mungkin Luhan memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun. Luhan berayun pelan dan meninggalkan jejak seretan di tanah, membuat sepatu putihnya kotor terkena gesekan bulir-bulir pasir.

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Hai juga," Luhan menatapnya.

"Hyung kemana saja? Jongin sangat marah karena hyung tidak datang ke pestanya," Sehun duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya.

_Aku pergi mencari bunga untukmu, _"Kamu datang ke pestanya? Aku pikir kamu tidak suka pesta."

"Aku datang karena aku pikir hyung akan ada disana. Aku bukannya tidak suka pesta, aku hanya tidak suka hyung membuat lelucon bohong yang nantinya akan mempermalukan hyung sendiri."

_Jadi kamu benar-benar datang. _Luhan kembali berayun.

"Luhan-hyung, sebenarnya kenapa hyung tidak datang?"

_Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh florist di kota tapi mereka kehabisan bunga, karena aku lelah aku duduk dan beristirahat disini, _"aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan, seharian aku tidur dan baru keluar karena aku bosan."

"Hyung berbohong lagi!" Sehun mendengus, "tadi aku menelpon, dan ibumu bilang hyung pergi sedari siang."

"Ketahuan ya? Aku hanya ingin main petak umpet denganmu, seperti waktu kita masih kecil dulu."

"Hyung memang tidak berubah, dari dulu tidak pandai bersembunyi, selalu saja mudah ditemukan."

_Itu karena aku ingin kamu cepat-cepat menemukanku. _Luhan tidak menjawab.

Kali ini Sehun berhenti berayun, dia berdiri dihadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan menghentikan ayunannya, "bisakah hyung tidak berbohong sekali saja?"

"Kumohon, jujurlah padaku sekali saja, aku sudah lelah selalu hyung tipu."

"Baiklah," Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "kamu ingin aku berkata jujur kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan berdiri lalu meraih wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, "aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya menatapnya balik, mereka saling bertatapan tapi dengan emosi yang berbeda. Luhan terlihat dingin dan kosong dengan sempurna, sedangkan tatapan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"A-aku.." Sehun terlihat gugup, matanya mulai menghindari mata Luhan lalu berhenti di jam tangan Luhan.

Jam dua belas lewat, artinya, hari ini tanggal satu April— **April Mop.**

Sehun merasa kenyataan menghantamnya dengan kejam, lalu dia tertawa.

"Sudah cukup," Sehun menepis kedua tangan Luhan, "hyung keterlaluan, mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini."

"Sehunnie.."

"Satu saja permintaanku hyung, tolong jangan tahan tawamu, tertawalah selagi aku melangkah pergi, agar aku ingat, bahwa aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk kembali," Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "haha... bodohnya aku, ternyata Luhan-hyung yang dulu memang sudah tidak ada."

_Kenapa hyung? Kenapa? _

"A-aku membencimu, hyung!"

Lalu Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan— Luhan berusaha mengejarnya, tapi Sehun terus berlari.

.

Luhan meneriakkan namanya, memohonnya untuk berhenti berlari. Tapi cukup, sudah cukup. Sehun memasang headphone-nya membiarkan musik meredam suara Luhan. Sehun sudah tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan Luhan lagi. Air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya, membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh, tapi Sehun kembali berlari sebelum Luhan sempat menyentuhnya.

"Sehun! Berhenti!" Suara teriakan Luhan terdengar samar.

_Jangan berhenti. _Napas Sehun terengah-engah.

"Sehun! Awas mobil!" Luhan kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih jelas.

_Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, hyung. _Sehun tidak berhenti berlari.

"SEHUN!"

.

Satu detik—

Hanya satu detik, saat lampu terang itu membutakan matanya, satu detik kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu mendorong punggungnya dengan keras, lalu detik berikutnya dia jatuh terjerembab di atas aspal yang dingin.

Bunyi 'ckiit' samar kemudian disusul bunyi-bunyi lain yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sehun dengar. Bunyi yang berdentum di telinganya itu padam, lalu semua suara hilang. Sehun menoleh—

Tidak ada mobil, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, jika saja tidak ada sosok yang terbaring di atas aspal.

Bukan dia yang terbaring di atas aspal, bukan dia yang berlumuran darah— Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sehun bangkit dengan kaki bergetar, namun jatuh lagi karena kakinya tidak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya. Sehun merangkak, perlahan— menghindari pecahan-pecahan kaca yang bertebaran disana-sini. Sehun memeluk sosok itu, menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di wajahnya karena darah yang lengket dan merah pekat— Sehun tahu jelas wajah itu, wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai— Luhan.

Sehun memeluknya erat dengan tubuh bergetar, sangat erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, membiarkan darah Luhan merembes di bajunya— darah Luhan terasa hangat di kulitnya.

Satu detik—

Hanya butuh satu detik untuk membuat dunia Oh Sehun runtuh.

.

.

.

Satu April kurang beberapa menit, hanya hari biasa dan sekaligus malam yang dingin. Tapi segalanya tidak akan terasa sama. Setahun telah berlalu, waktu yang berjalan terlalu cepat atau memang Sehun tidak lagi bisa merasakan apapun? Sehun berjalan dan mengeratkan lagi jaket yang ia kenakan, menghindari angin dingin yang berhembus. Taman itu masih jadi tempat favoritnya.

Sehun menatap tanah di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong, menendang beberapa bebatuan kecil, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Luhan sangat suka menatap tanah.

Saat langkahnya makin dekat kearah ayunan dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu, Sehun berhenti. Ada sepasang sepatu warna putih yang tidak asing diseret di atas tanah tepat di ayunan favorit Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berani bersumpah— ia melihat sosok yang sama, sepatu putih yang sama, jam tangan yang sama, wajah polos yang sama, tatapan kosong yang sama, bola mata bening yang sama, senyum manis yang sama, "bodoh."

Lalu tetesan bening itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rasa tidak percaya, saat ia membuka matanya, Luhan sudah tidak ada disana.

Mimpi? Bukan—

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, bekas seretan di tanah itu masihlah jelas, begitu juga dengan bekas lembab dimana air mata Luhan terjatuh. Ada setangkai bunga di bangku ayunannya. Sehun mengambilnya perlahan, jatuh berlutut dan membiarkan tanah mengotori celana jeans-nya. Butir-butir air mata menetes lagi dari matanya.

"Aku tahu," suara Sehun pecah dan parau, "maafkan aku, a-aku memang bodoh."

Tes.. Tes..

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan aku membenci hyung," air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia kontrol, "aku seharusnya percaya padamu, hyung."

Sehun memeluk bunga itu dengan hati-hati, "aku tidak pernah membencimu, hyung.. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jika ada orang yang melintas di taman itu mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa Sehun gila, karena Sehun sedang menangis sambil memeluk setangkai bunga dan berbicara sendiri. Tapi jika mereka berjalan lebih dekat mereka akan mendengar suara tawa yang merdu dan ringan, serta beberapa patah kata—

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

.

Satu detik—

Benar, satu detik saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai disini, seperti biasa, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D *bows*  
Terima kasih buat Kopi Luwak yang udah bantu pemilihan cast :D  
Buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa selamat menjalankan ya, semangat! *tebar lovesign*


End file.
